Un señor de la guerra
by SoulPolaris
Summary: La vida de la mafia está llena de corrupción, drogas y sangre. Es un largo recorrido, en el cual muchas cosas pueden cambiar tu manera de ver las cosas, Natsu. / ¿Estarás dispuesta a tomar esta misión dejando de lado la venganza, Lucy? Ambientada en Europa Oriental, muerte de muchos personajes, posible Lemmon y lenguaje fuerte, se recomienda discreción. AU.
1. Prólogo

"**Fairy Tail no es de mi autoría, sino del genio mangaka Hiro Mashima"**

_**PRÓLOGO**_

**VARSOVIA, POLONIA. ENERO DE 1992.**

Hacía casi 2 meses desde la caída de la Unión Soviética, horror para muchos, y gloria para otros cuantos, el pacto de Varsovia había quedado desecho, las Repúblicas que alguna vez conformaron la URSS amanecieron como países independientes, desorientados, nada los había preparado para un shock de ese tamaño.

Pero ese no es el problema aquí, no. Con la caída del Comunismo, el Capitalismo ganaba terreno rápidamente alrededor del mundo, y con el Capitalismo viene el aumento de trabajos y empresas privadas, pero también de la violencia y la corrupción.

Las grandes mafias que hasta ahora habían sido cegadas por la dictadura Comunista salían a la luz en toda Eurasia, entre ellas, la mafia Rusa, la más despiadada de todas ellas.

La mafia Rusa era una extraña combinación entre la Cossa Nostra de Italia, con los Yakuzas de Japón y los capos latinoaméricanos de Colombia y México, sumando su extravagante cantidad de dinero que habían reunido durante tantos años trabajando en absoluto silencio y bajo las sombras sin involucrarse en conflictos directos con otras mafias, más la eterna hermandad que juran las mafias Italianas y Japonesas, y lo despiadado de los cárteles de droga de América Latina.

La familia Dragneel, era acreedora de ser los líderes máximos de dicha mafia, fundada hace décadas, tal vez siglos por corruptos mercantes y mercenarios ahora se expandía en su máximo esplendor, tal vez había terratenientes y "jefes de estado" en cada ciudad de Eurasia que ellos dominaban, pero lo que decía un Dragneel, se hacía, no importaba el costo.

Ese gran imperio de corrupción, drogas, asesinatos y actos potencialmente ilegales habían iniciado, formalmente, hacía cerca de 100 años, con Ryuta Dragneel, si bien su nombre era Japonés por ser de descendencia por parte de su madre japonesa, su apellido era tan ruso como el mismo Kremlin, después de iniciar con un pequeño negocio naturista se dio cuenta que la Marihuana era muy codiciada, y empezó a venderla ilegalmente, ya que desde siempre ha sido considerado Tabú el consumo de esa planta, pronto ganó renombre entre los bajos mundos del Imperio de los Zares, le enseñó a su hijo, Iván Dragneel el negocio de el "narcotráfico", quien, al iniciar la revolución Bolchevique aprovechó al máximo para vender drogas y armas para los revolucionarios, ganando aún más fama. Juntó una pandilla y como esponja en un balde de agua, se fue agrandando.

Ahora reinaba el nieto de ese gran hombre, Igneel Dragneel, un imponente pelirrojo de 1.86 m de altura, hombros anchos, ojos verdes y cuerpo bien formado.

Y es por eso que estamos aquí, en Varsovia, donde se desarrolla una escena que desencadenará situaciones de alto riesgo y una posible catástrofe en el futuro.

* * *

**11:30 pm, 12 de Enero de 1992. Varsovia, Polonia.**

En una de las calles más concurridas de la capital Polaca se hallaban 3 coches de lujo detenidos, uno de ellos haciendo frente a los otros 2, en medio de la calle, por la cual no transitaba ni un alma a esas horas de la noche, era como si supieran que algo pasaría ahí en esa misma noche y hubieran dado un auto-toque de queda.

Un hombre bajó del carro café que estaba en frente de los otros 2, era un hombre rubio, de al menos unos 34 años, ojos castaños, un elegante bigote igual de rubio que las hebras de su cabellera bien peinada, un traje café elegante que hacía juego con su auto, en donde dos personas más esperaban con cierto temor a lo que fuera a suceder.

Del otro auto, poco después bajó un hombre, 34 años también, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes tan penetrantes como una filosa espada de un Cosaco, de traje negro que también hacía juego con su Mercedes negro como la noche misma.

Ambos se miraron un momento hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio

— Que casualidad encontrarte aquí, años buscándote y te entregas en bandeja de plata ante la autoridad, buena elección, tal vez te reduzca un año tu condena, aunque no sé cómo restarle eso a la cadena perpetua.

— No estés tan seguro, Jude, no he venido con intenciones de entregarme, y menos con un debilucho como tú — sentenció el pelirojo.

Jude Heartfilia, Alemán, un poco menos fornido que Igneel, 34 años, 1.82 m de altura, rubio como lo delata la anterior descripción del mismo. Agente de la Interpol, cazador de mafiosos, lleva una década en el caso de Igneel Dragneel, aunque insistía en que el régimen Comunista no permitía ni perdonaba actos tan despreciables como el narcotráfico sus jefes insistieron en involucrarse en un caso –que para él- era un callejón sin salida, estaba buscando a un fantasma, y él era muy escéptico.

Pero hacía unos meses, cuando se veía venir la caída de la Unión Soviética, fue presionado para iniciar su investigación, al cabo de una semana un espía confirmó la identidad de Igneel Dragneel, el capo más peligroso de la Unión Soviética, desde entonces había iniciado una campaña sin cesar para capturarlo, con la ayuda de agentes de la KGB* para dar con su paradero. Y ahora lo tenía de frente, cuando venía de vacaciones a Polonia, por suerte siempre portaba su tan amada revólver .38, le volaría los sesos si fuese necesario, lo hizo quedar en ridículo ante la agencia de policías más grande del mundo.

Con un movimiento de manos 5 hombres armados con AK-47 y encapuchados salieron del tercer vehículo de lujo negro, cortaron cartucho y apuntaron a la cabeza del rubio.

En un acto reflejo Jude desenfundó su revólver y antes de que pudiera siquiera apuntar al pelirojo, éste ya lo tenía encañonado con una Col .45 negra y con chapas de oro, pudo distinguir que en el chapado venía dibujado un dragón, muy detallado.

— ¿Piensas volarme los sesos en frente de mi familia? — preguntó medio asustado Heartfilia.

— Tú bien sabes que quiero mucho y respeto a Layla, pero estos son negocios, y estás en mi camino, y si no quieres que tú y tu familia salgan de aquí en bolsas negras, baja el arma.

Los 5 hombres parecían de acero y roca, imperturbables ante el contexto de la situación y con el dedo en el gatillo de la Kalashnikov para en cualquier momento accionarla y dar rienda suelta a la que sería una masacre.

— No la bajaré hasta que tus hombres y tú lo hagan, sé que las personas como tú juegan sucio.

— Tú no pones las reglas aquí, yo sí.

Jude no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, giró la vista un poco y vio a su esposa muerta de miedo en el auto abrazando a una pequeña niña, su pequeña niña. Se calmó y pensó bien las cosas.

— No haré nada, déjanos ir, estamos de vacaciones, es la primera vez de Lucy en Polonia y no quiero que sea un recuerdo sangriento para mi pequeña.

Igneel infló el pecho, había ganado, aunque él también estaba nervioso por el posible resultado del encuentro, hizo una señal indicando que bajaron los rifles a sus hombres, y éstos, como si de máquinas se trataran obedecieron, pero permanecían expectantes ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Una sirena, una maldita sirena de un auto de policía fue el culpable de todo.

Resonó en las vacías calles de la hermosa ciudad, sonaba cerca e Igneel entró en pánico, ese hijo de puta de alguna manera había alertado de la situación, lo que nadie sabía, era que la culpa la había tenido un vecino chismoso que al ver las armas y la pequeña discusión no dudó en dar parte a las autoridades.

— Maldito cabrón, ¡Los alertaste! — exclamó furioso el pelirojo

Sus hombres alzaron los rifles de nuevo, Jude empezó a sudar de manera descontrolada, iba a morir, iba a morir en frente de su esposa y su hija, no. Tal vez iban a morir los 3, juntos al fin de cuentas.

— Calma, yo no hice nada de eso, tal vez sea mera coincidencia, dejemos que pase y ya veremos, pero por favor, calma. — intentaba sonar tranquilo.

El llanto de la pequeña rubia rompió el silencio, y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose alertó a todos, Layla Heartfilia había salido del coche para intentar ayudar a su esposo, dejando a una intranquila Lucy llorando en el Volkswagen café.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vuelve al auto, es peligroso! — ahora se habían complicado más las cosas para Jude.

— No, nosotros no hicimos nada para alertar a la policía, es una simple coincidencia, por favor, déjennos ir, no haremos nada — rogó la rubia adulta, de pecho pronunciado y hermoso cutis junto con unos hermosos ojos cafés, hebras rubias como la luz que emana el sol y de aproximadamente 1.74 m de estatura, escondiendo su hermosa figura bajo un vestido de color negro que tapaba sus atributos en su totalidad.

La patrulla sonaba más cerca, nadie sabía qué hacer, los gatilleros también dudaban, en cuanto la patrulla giró y entró en la avenida, todo se fue a la mierda.

Uno de los gatilleros inundado de impaciencia y desconcertación al no recibir órdenes de su jefe accionó su rifle de asalto dos veces impactando contra el auto de policía que acababa de doblar, el impactó fue certero y preciso, los sesos y la sangre salpicaron los asientos del pequeño auto de policía, y el cuerpo de un patrullero cayó inmóvil dentro de la patrulla, su compañero con horror observó el río de sangre que salía de la frente y garganta de su pareja de patrullaje.

Los disparos siguientes no se hicieron del rogar, los otros 4 pensando que eso fue una orden accionaron sus armas automáticas contra lo que sea que estuviera en frente.

Jude no tuvo tiempo para pensar en Layla ni en Lucy, se tiró al suelo en un acto reflejo, los sonidos de los rifles, sumado a los golpes en el duro acero de los autos y los huesos de las victimas resonaban en su cabeza como si de una melodía trágica se trataran.

Cuando la lluvia de balas cesó se podía observar un gran charco de sangre, había absoluto silencio, Jude como pudo giró su rostro para verificar el estado de su esposa, alzó la vista y no la vio. Temía lo peor, y antes de que pudiera encontrar a su esposa, un charco de sangre lo encontró a él primero. A su lado, se encontraba tirada en el suelo su esposa, su alma gemela, aquella mujer que le regaló tanto amor y cariño durante esos 7 años de casados, no eran muchos, pero se amaban con todo el alma, y verla ahí, devastada, con huecos en la cabeza y pecho, alguno que otro en el brazo, un ojo perforado por una bala, era sumamente tétrico y desgarrador para él.

El silencio fue roto por el último casquillo del rifle que cayó al suelo, y en cuanto tocó el suelo, un llantó ensordecedor llenó el lúgubre lugar, era Lucy.

Jude aún sin haber digerido bien el hecho de que su esposa estuviera muerta a un lado suyo, pensó en su hija, se levantó temblando y como pudo se asomó por la ventanilla del auto, Lucy estaba bien, asustada pero bien, temblando y acostada en el piso del auto, tal como le dijo Layla antes de salir, alzó la vista un poco y vislumbró el auto de policía que había causado esa másacre, ambos patrulleros, masacrados a base de balazos de alto calibre.

Volteó a ver al pelirojo, vuelto una furia y desenfundó su revólver, dispuesto a darle un tiro entre ceja y ceja al mafioso, pero algo lo detuvo.

Detrás de los sicarios y del líder de la mafia más poderosa del mundo estaba un pequeño pelirosado, de al menos cuatro años tallándose los ojitos, con una blanca bufanda alrededor de su cuello y sollozando, se le vino a la mente Lucy, y antes de que pudiera cometer lo que sería su pena de muerte, vio como el pequeño se acercaba al imperturbable hombre de 1.86 m y lo abrazaba de la pierna con temor.

Jude recapacitó, ¿Qué haría él si Lucy y él estuvieran en una situación así?

Nada.

Igneel no encontraba palabras para pedir disculpas por el grave error de sus subordinados, se limitó a abrazar a su pequeño y esperar la muerte.

— No soy estúpido Igneel, sé que si te mato ellos me molerán a balazos… solo déjame despedirme, ¿Si?

— No, ya han muerto muchas personas hoy, no te haré nada. Pero por favor, no insistas en buscarme, porque me vas a encontrar — sentenció en tono serio y amenazador, no flaqueaba a pesar de la triste imagen que tenía en frente de una familia desecha.

— Lo lamento Jude, de verdad, no quería hacerlo — su voz denotaba sinceridad, pero Jude no le creía.

— Lo lamentarás en el momento adecuado Igneel. — su voz se quebró y se arrodilló para al fin romper en llanto, esas lagrimas reacias que se habían negado a salir ahora hacían acto de presencia, no quería que Lucy saliera del auto y viera a su madre así, claro que no, el trauma sería gigante.

Mientras esto ocurría Igneel y sus hombres volvían a sus vehículos y dándose una última mirada entre Igneel y Jude se despidieron con furia y lamento.

Los autos arrancaron y rápidamente desaparecieron, los llantos de Lucy aún sonaban en el lugar, los vecinos al verse fuera de peligro corrieron a socorrer al abatido rubio, aunque nada lo sanaría de esa pérdida.

La sirena de la ambulancia resonaba, Lucy solo gimoteaba mientras se tallaba los ojitos, quería ver a su mamá y a su papá, pero solo veía luces brillantes.

Jude se acercó con sus manos manchadas de sangre y con el dedo índice dibujó una tacha con sangre en la frente de la pequeña.

No hicieron falta palabras, Lucy de alguna manera supo que no tenía que preguntar, y Jude que no tenía que dar explicaciones.

Tiempos difíciles vendrían.

* * *

KGB*: Agencia de espionaje y seguridad de la Unión Soviética.

El final me quedó algo apresurado, espero no haberla cagado al apresurarme tanto, es que tengo examen mañana y tengo que dormir, así que lo escribí rápido. El segundo capítulo será mejor, lo prometo.

La trama es mía en mi totalidad, he leído bastantes fics de mafias, pero he visto que se centran mucho en el simple romance, así que intenté hacer algo más detallado y dramático, O-BVI-O traerá romance, y quien sabe, tal vez Lemmon, por favor, dejen review, sé que es mucha palabrería, pero de verdad me gustó como quedó, en fin, son sus gustos, no los míos. Gracias por leer.

"_Si hay algún error ortográfico o discordancia en la historia, házmelo saber en un review o PM"_


	2. Frío y Cálido

_**MOSCÚ, RUSIA. 2010**_

_18 Años después de aquél fatídico día en Varsovia_

_Frío_

Así era Natsu desde hacía bastantes años, ya no era el niño llorón y marica que era cuando tenía 4 años. No señor, se había vuelto un hombre hecho y derecho, y para ello había pasado por varias pruebas un tanto traumantes para infantes de su edad, pero a él no le importaba eso, sabía lo que tenía que pasar para ser lo que era hoy, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por esa vida lujuriosa.

Ahora mismo caminaba por las calles de Moscú, eran los primeros días de Noviembre y el invierno comenzaba a aparecer, la estación favorita de Natsu, llevaba unos jeans, tenis (zapatillas como los conocen algunos) cómodos, un Jersey gris, sobre el Jersey llevaba una chaqueta negra y en su cuello su inseparable bufanda blanca de cuadros, un gorro le cubría la cabeza, aunque no en su totalidad, mechones de cabello rosado caían en su frente, oídos y nuca. Llevaba prisa tenía que verse con su hermana y unos amigos en un bar cercano.

Miró su reloj, _11:42, _iba 12 minutos tarde, vaya impuntualidad.

Mientras caminaba observaba las manadas de gente que circulaban por la capital del Vodka, algunas mujeres llamaban su atención, pero hubo una a la que se quedó mirando, era rubia, caminaba en dirección contraria a la que él e iba hablando por télefono, tetona y de hermosas piernas, ojos cafés, llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado, unas botas café a media pantorrilla, no pudo ver su blusa, ya que un enorme abrigo negro la cubría, en la cabeza una boina café le daba estilo. Pero algo fue lo que le llamó la atención: _Una Minifalda._

Si hace frío y una mujer lleva minifalda, puta segura, o eso es lo que le había dicho un amigo, pero demonios, es que con ese trasero y esas tetas que a pesar de llevar un enorme abrigo destacan como un pastel de chocolate en medio de la tundra de Yakutia.

Caminó más lento para poder observarla mejor, en cuanto se acercaron mucho la rubia lo miró y él a ella, ella giró su cara a otro lado y él siguió caminando, por ir baboseando con esa rubia había perdido otros 3 minutos, 15 minutos de retraso, su hermana se iba a enojar.

Cuando llegó a la esquina de la calle vio del otro lado el bar donde se citarían: _"Been to Hell" _, bonito nombre, pero estamos en Rusia, debería estar en Ruso, no en Inglés, carajo. Pensó. Natsu era un nacionalista, repudiaba con el alma a los americanos, británicos y en especial a esos maricas franceses, pero que más daba, no es como si fuera el presidente de su nación, la segunda potencia mundial y la primera nuclear.

Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y saludó.

— Lamento la demora, una rubia tetona me distrajo de camino al bar — se disculpó

— Da igual, solo entremos — respondió un hombre de más o menos 22 años

Eran 2 hombres y 2 mujeres, cada par (de hombre y mujer) tenía el cabello distinto, al igual que Natsu una muchacha más joven que él tenía el cabello rosado mientras que en los otros dos eran pelinegros, la mujer en este caso era la mayor.

— ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querían hablar con tanta urgencia? — preguntó Natsu

— Negocios — sentenció la mayor de los pelinegros

— Entonces vamos a un lugar más privado — Natsu tronó los dedos y un par de hombres abrieron una puerta que decía "Limpieza" y se mostraron unas escaleras que daban a un lujoso lugar VIP

— Las damas primero — sugirió Natsu mirando lascivamente a la pelinegra

— No le vas a ver el culo a Ultear — dijo el hombre mientras tomaba a la mujer y la hacía comenzar a caminar empujándola de la cintura, la pelirrosa solo se rio bajito

— Hey, que no he hecho nada, relájate Gray, no es como si fueras a llamarme cuñado por una miradita — dijo divertido

— Meredy, calla a tu hermano o lo voy a golpear en frente de la gente — amenazó Gray

— Vamos, tranquilos, que arriba nos esperan unas buenas rondas de Vodka y un delicioso buffete para pasarla de lo mejor — sugirió Meredy

Y todos subieron al segundo piso, los dos guardaespaldas cerraron la puerta y se colocaron como gorilas guardianes en esta.

Gray Fullbuster Miklovich, 22 años, Italiano por su padre y Ucraniano por su madre, 1,82 m. de altura, era conocido en los bajos mundos de Grecia como Ice Maker, o Hacedor de Hielo, vendía Cristal en cantidades descomunales y las repartía por toda la península balcánica, junto con su hermana, Ultear Fullbuster Miklovich de 24 años, eran los herederos de la Cossa Nostra en Italia, su padre Silver Fullbuster era el líder máximo de dicha mafia, eran la mafia más famosa del mundo, pero el mundo era ignorante en cuanto a quien manejaba esa telaraña de poder, los medios y los gobiernos afirmaban saber quienes eran los líderes de ciertos cárteles y mafias, pero eran solo títeres, los verdaderos estaban ocultos, bajo las sombras, o bien, en las calles de Moscú, bajo el frío sol de invierno, porque a los gobiernos les conviene que siga así, su PIB aumenta con trabajos en cooperación con las mafias, era una oferta irresistible.

Meredy Dragneel, 20 años, 1.74 m. de altura, una carismática mujer, aunque si bien su fama era en gran parte por ser actriz en películas de Hollywood de vez en cuando su poder provenía de la mafia Rusa, aquella que pertenece desde el principio a su familia, Hollywood es un Hobbie para ella, es un lujo que de vez en cuando se da ella misma, pero en general, prefiere pasearse por Alemania derrochando dinero de su familia, una vida de diva, muy amiga de Ultear, se conocen desde pequeñas, así como Natsu y Gray.

* * *

_Cálida_

Así se describía Lucy Heartfilia, según ella por tener muchos conocidos y entablar amistades con facilidad, con 22 años de edad estaba en la flor de su vida, un trabajo con su padre del cual no le gustaba hablar mucho, sin relaciones que la ataran, era libre, pero tanta libertad la hacían sentir monótona, aburrida. Así que para sus vacaciones de Invierno y a pesar de los reclamos de su padre decidió ir a Rusia, aquél lugar prohibido según Jude Heartfilia, aún recuerda sus palabras _"Nunca vayas a Moscú, es muy peligroso, los Moscovitas son unos cavernícolas agresivos", _báh, le daba igual, ya había estado en Rusia varias veces, bueno, solo en San Petesburgo, con su amiga Levy, una bibliotecaria Ucraniana que vivía en St. Petesburgo, la ciudad de los Zares, había pasado varias vacaciones ahí y le había fascinado Rusia, no era como su padre lo describía, aunque él solo hablaba de los Moscovitas, no sabía si era el término para los rusos en general o solo para los que vivían en la capital de la nación más grande del mundo.

El caso está en que era su primera vez ahí, en Moscú, estaba un poco confundida, si bien sabía hablar al derecho y al revés el Ruso ya que desde niña inicio un curso para ello, las calles eran tan difíciles de transitar, y le tuvo que marcar a su amiga Levy, la cual la invitó a pasar el invierno en Moscú, ya que su familia se reuniría ahí. Tomó su télefono y marcó, esperó y esperó mientras seguía caminando y Levy no atendía la llamada, que raro.

Siguió insistiendo, mientras caminaba en medio de tumultos de gente que parecían relajadas y sabían exactamente a donde ir y como llegar, no como ella, sintió un par de ojos observándola y lo vio, un pelirrosa, que a pesar de llevar un gorro negro sus cabellos innegablemente rosas caían salvajemente por su frente, vio como él la devoraba con la mirada y se sintió expuesta, mientras él acortaba el paso, ella aceleraba, cuando estaba a punto de pasarlo de largo lo miró y se encontró con su fija mirada verde, hermosos eran sus ojos, verdes cual jade en su estado más puro.

Soltó un ligero suspiro cuando Levy atendió la llamada y siguió con lo suyo, se detuvo en frente de la Plaza Roja, donde esperaría indicaciones o algún transporte de la pequeña peliazul que la había invitado.

* * *

— ¿Te enteraste? —

— ¿Eh, de qué? —

— Los Ucranianos están alterados Natsu, quieren más dinero o empezarán a revelarse — le dijo Gray

— Ese no es asunto mío, eso es problema de Gajeel, habla con él, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, recuerda —

Gray le dio un sorbo a la botella de Wiskey saboreándola en su garganta y miró a donde su hermana y la hermana de Natsu hablaban tranquilamente, solo ellos 4 estaban ahí, y claro, los meseros y guardaespaldas

— Pues habla tú con él, ya sabes que desde que se enteró de lo de Juvia no me dirige la palabra —

— Ese tampoco es problema mío Gray — una sonrisa adornó su rostro

Gray sacó un periódico de la parte de atrás de su chaqueta negra y la dejó caer duro contra la mesa

— Dime ahora si eso no es problema tuyo —

Natsu volteó el periódico para poderlo leer y se sorprendió con la noticia principal

"_MASACRE: Asesinan a sangre fría a 50 hombres en una noche teñida de rojo en Kiev, se sospecha que son ajustes de cuenta entre los mafiosos de la zona"_

Empezó a ver las fotos de los fallecidos, no reconocía a todos, pero vio alguno que otro rostro conocido con el que haya entablado una ligera conversación siquiera, un hombre resaltaba entre todos ellos, Wally, un hombre que de lejos se veía su pinta de mafioso, le hacían burla porque tenía el cráneo un poco cuadrado al tener la barbilla algo ancha y lisa, era un amigo de su hermana, le habían cortado la garganta y el corazón estaba en su pecho con un cuchillo y un mensaje que decía claramente: _"Paga o Muere, Dragneel"._

Desde la muerte de Igneel así había sido, eso desequilibró el mundo de la familia Dragneel, su mamá había entrado en una gran depresión y había escapado a Nueva York, necesitaba tiempo según ella, era una desgraciada, abandonó a su familia cuando olió el peligro, sin embargo, ahí estaban, los tres hermanos, en pie de guerra, aunque Chelia fuera aún muy pequeña para entender esto más o menos se daba una idea de a donde iban las cosas, aunque ellos ahora no estuvieran al mando, eran parte importantísimo del mecanismo de una mafia.

Debía poner orden en Ucrania.

No, Gajeel debía de hacerlo, él no era responsable.

* * *

Carajo, debo dejar de escribir a estas horas y con esta presión por las clases, apresuro mucho el capítulo y siento que no rinde lo suficiente.

En fin, si hay algo que no entiendan del capítulo, por MP o Review me lo hacen saber para que yo pueda ponerles la referencia o significado de aquello :)

Por cierto, el fic ahora es clasificación M, por la votación de 1-0 a favor del que si haya Lemmon, estuvo cerrada la verdad, no me daba ni tiempo de leer los votos.


	3. Un traidor y un gato

**MOSCÚ, RUSIA. 2010.**

Estúpido Gajeel, estúpido él que aceptó las peticiones de Gray de ir personalmente de Kiev para arreglar esta masacre, Natsu se encontraba ahora mismo en la plaza roja, había salido hacía una hora del bar y ahora se encontraba en un lugar que le resultaba desagradable, una estúpida marcha gay.

Aquí en Rusia la homosexualidad no está bien vista, y las marchas son sometidas rápidamente, así que esperaría a que toda esa bola de homosexuales con leggins y camisetas ligeras, que a pesar del crudo frio que hacía en esos días, usaban los gays que gritaban a todo pulmón: _"Tenemos derecho a la libertad de expresión" _y cosas así, como las feministas en la Europa Occidental.

Pero se fue al carajo su paciencia cuando un trío de gays se le acercó y un moreno lo abrazó por la espalda dando saltitos junto a un rubio y a un tipo de cabello color caramelo, el rubio era joven, unos 14 años tal vez.

— ¡Un nuevo protestante por el derecho gay!, ¡Bienvenido! — gritó con entusiasmo el moreno

— ¡Sí, anda, quítate el gorro, así todos sabrán que estás de nuestro lado! — le siguió el de pelo de caramelo

Con que era eso, pensó Natsu, y de un tirón el pequeño rubio le quitó el gorro revelando así su rebelde cabellera rosa.

— ¡Así está bien! —

— ¡Devuélveme eso, pendejo! — Natsu se dio la vuelta para encarar al rubio pero el moreno lo detuvo dándole una nalgada que lo aturdió

— ¡Qué buena retaguardia, amiga! — el pelo de caramelo se le acercó y lo tomó de los hombros, impidiéndole que se diera vuelta, porque el pelinegro aún tenía su mano en el trasero de Natsu

— Voy a contar 3 para que me sueltes, si eso no pasa, todos ustedes se van a ir al infierno —

El moreno le dio otra nalgada y lo soltó saliendo rápidamente de ahí

Cuando Natsu volteó para encararlo se había ido, y los otros dos también salieron disparados del lugar.

— Gays hijos de puta… — susurró mientras sacaba su teléfono y miraba la hora, iba tarde, de nuevo.

.

.

.

En una zona un tanto alejada de la marcha, el trío que le dio un cálido saludo a Natsu se encontraba respirando entrecortadamente y sonriendo.

— ¿Lo conseguiste, Ren? — preguntó agitado el joven de pelo acaramelado

— Sí, lo tengo — contestó sonriente mientras enseñaba la identificación de Natsu Dragneel

— Vámonos rápido, viene la policía — el rubio los alertó

Cuando reanudaron su carrera se veía como la policía arribaba al lugar y empezaba a disolver la manifestación con escudos antidisturbios y chorros de agua

* * *

La rubia veía con lástima como esos pobres hombres y mujeres eran maltratados por la policía solo por pensar diferente en el lugar equivocado, suspiró, bueno, no era problema suyo, ella era heterosexual y no se quejaba de nada.

Escuchó el sonido de su celular y lo descolgó, era Levy-chan, en la llamada anterior solo le dijo un par de cosas y le cortó

— ¡Levy-chan, date prisa, estoy donde me dijiste y hay una manifestación, y hay policías y se va a poner feo! — estaba agitada

— Lu-chan, cálmate, tú también eres policía, enséñales tu identificación y ya, alguien va a recogerte en donde estás en un momento — le informó la pequeña peliazul por medio del celular susurrando

— Ese es el problema, la dejé en casa, no pensé que la fuera a necesitar — contestó ya más tranquila

— Bueno, solo quédate en un lugar seguro, una camioneta negra irá por ti, no preguntes, solo súbete —

— Está bien — contestó y entró a un pequeño café para calmarse

Pidió un té y esperó pacientemente. Unos 20 minutos después una camioneta negra tipo Navigator se estacionó en frente del pequeño local y un hombre con traje se le acercó y la saludó

— Buenas tardes, Señorita Ashley, ¿Cierto? — preguntó el hombre

— Sí, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? — respondió un tanto insegura

— Mi nombre no importa, venimos aquí por orden de la Señorita McGarden, sino le molesta, acompáñenos, la llevaremos a donde está ella. —

Lucy miró con desconfianza la camioneta, terminó su té, se disculpó y le marco a Levy.

— ¿Cómo es la camioneta que va a venir por mi? — preguntó nerviosa Lucy, el hombre aún estaba de pie frente a la mesa donde segundos antes se encontraba.

— Es una Navigator negra con los vidrios polarizados, es algo aterradora, pero confía en mí, es… de un amigo… — ocultaba algo

— Si me matan por esto te iré a asustar en las noches Levy-chan — y colgó el celular

Sin decir nada y aún un poco nerviosa se acercó a la camioneta, donde el hombre caballerosamente le abrió la puerta de atrás, donde iba ella sola, en frente otro hombre también vestido de traje, pero ahora con guantes blancos y un gorrito de chófer acompañaba a quien la fue a buscar.

La camioneta aceleró y se marcharon de lugar, evitando la manifestación y a los gays que corrían despavoridos de la policía Rusa.

* * *

Ahora mismo Natsu se encontraba saliendo de un avión con el logo _"Iron Dragon" _en un aeropuerto privado en Minsk, Bielorrusia. Había llegado tarde para su vuelo, pero bueno, él era el único pasajero, no es como si se fueran a ir los hombres de Gajeel sin él, así que no tuvo prisa y llegó 20 minutos tarde, lo que retrasó su vuelo y su llegada a Minsk, donde ya lo esperaba un deportivo rojo de lujo, chifló mientras tocaba el capó del carro.

— ¿Están listos todos? — preguntó Natsu a un guardaespaldas quien solo asintió con la cabeza

Natsu entró en el deportivo, se acomodó y lo encendió, aceleró y desapareció de ahí, seguido de 4 camionetas de diferentes modelos y colores, con los vidrios polarizados, para mayor anonimato.

Cuando cruzaron la frontera Ucraniana se le hizo raro no ver algún tipo de guardia o escolta que lo esperara, porque todos los miembros de la mafia Dragneel en Kiev estaban enterados de su llegada, no le dio importancia y siguió su recorrido, a los 30 kilómetros se le hizo inquietante no ver ni un carro por la carretera, se orilló y le pidió a una camioneta que fuera delante de él. Siguió su camino, otros 30 kilómetros más adelante se sintió como un estúpido al creer que algo pasaría. Y sí, pasó.

Dos coches y una furgoneta salieron de unos árboles a la orilla del camino y les cerraron el paso, se bajaron 7 sujetos con armas largas y encapuchados, bañaron con tiros a la camioneta que iba delante del Dragneel, para su suerte, ésta estaba blindada y las balas eran como pequeñas piedras que no le hacían nada al duro y resistente parabrisas

Las otras 3 camionetas se colocaron delante del deportivo rojo donde Natsu esperaba pacientemente a que todos los que tapaban el paso murieran, y después de unos 3 minutos de tiroteo el fuego cesó, Natsu se bajó del carro y caminó sereno por el asfalto, las bajas, 7 de 7 de los agresores estaban muertos, él solo tenía un herido en una pierna y brazo, lo atenderían al llegar, se acercó a un cuerpo, se agachó y le destapó la cara, buscó una cartera y la encontró, al ver su identificación se asombró, era Polaco, pero decía que estaba de visita en Ucrania. La cerró y la guardó en la chaqueta del fallecido, se dio la vuelta y dio la orden para que siguieran avanzando.

Cuando llegaron a Kiev ya era avanzada la noche, llegaron a un almacén de carnes rojas en el centro, había dos autos estacionados ahí, un Cadillac y un pequeño Ford Fiesta, se estacionó al lado derecho del Cadillac y las camionetas se distribuyeron alrededor del deportivo, Natsu bajó del auto, se notaba que estaba furioso y sus hombres ya con capuchas con orificios en los ojos y boca y con rifles AK 47 lo siguieron a la entrada del almacén, el pelirrosa entró como si entrara al cuadrilátero, furioso.

Adentro se encontraban un pequeño grupo de hombres, 5 en realidad, un rubio, un peliverde, un pelirrojo un tanto enano con un traje blanco y barbudo, los otros 2 parecían ser la escolta, ya que llevaban escopetas y estaban a un lado del pequeño viejo.

Natsu se acercó hecho una fiera mientras que el pelirrojo se le acercó temblando

— Me he enterado de lo sucedido, Natsu-san, lo lamento tanto… Men~ — dijo el pelirrojo

Natsu no dijo nada, desenfundó su .45 con chapado de oro que fue regalo de su padre y le disparó al pobre hombre en la pierna haciéndolo gritar de dolor, todos se sobresaltaron, aunque algunos ya sabían lo violento que llegaba a ser el pelirrosa si se le tentaban mucho.

El rubio, identificado como Sting Eucliffe, 22 años, 1.78m de altura, ojos azules y sonrisa risueña miró con asombro como el Dragneel había perpetrado aquél ataque contra su propio trabajador.

En cambio el peliverde, fornido y con mirada entre despreocupada con sueño observaba divertido sentado en una silla al revés como se retorcía el hombrecillo en el suelo. Su nombre era Orga Nanagear, 25 años, musculoso de 1.88 m. de altura, un monstruo.

— Me han atacado unos polacos apenas crucé la frontera, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Ichiya? — preguntó Natsu

— Eso es… imposible, reforcé toda la carretera desde Rostov del Don hasta Kiev, meen~ — se sujetaba la pierna fuertemente y fruncía el ceño

— No te hagas el pendejo Ichiya, todo mundo sabía que llegaría desde Minsk, no desde Rostov, así que dime, ¿Por qué no me cubriste? ¿Estás con esos pendejos Ucranianos que quieren formar su propio bussiness?, porque si es así creo que ya sabes lo que te espera —

— ¡Te lo juro Natsu-san, jamás haría una estupidez así! Meen~ —

— Sabes Ichiya, yo te creo, pero… Gajeel no, y ya sabes, él es el jefe, no yo — Natsu le guiñó un ojo

Ichiya chilló un poco y rogó entre lágrimas que lo perdonara, Natsu cortó cartucho y le apuntó en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, antes de disparar y callar para siempre al pelirrojo, éste dijo algo que lo detuvo.

— Jamás debí involucrarme con ese idiota policía… — susurró Ichiya mientras se soltaba a llorar esperando la bala.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué policía? ¡¿DE QUÉ CARAJO HABLAS ICHIYA?! — Natsu estalló en furia, uno de sus terratenientes había sido comprado por la policía, carajo.

— Meen~, yo no dije nada de un policía, lo juro… — Ichiya intentó retractarse

Natsu movió su mano izquierda y un sujeto llegó a su lado, se agachó y golpeó con la culata de la AK-47 el rostro de Ichiya haciéndolo sangrar.

— Si me lo dices por las buenas no te haré tanto daño ni a ti, ni a tu gato —

Nichiya, su extraño y extravagante gato de Ichiya, era idéntico a él en cuanto personalidad y aunque suene raro, en los rasgos faciales también

— Meen~ juro que no sé nada, no le hagas nada a Nichiya, ¡Es todo lo que tengo! ¡Meen~! — lloriqueó otro poco más

Natsu se agachó a su altura y le dijo a uno de sus guardaespaldas de trajera al gato, después de un momento el mismo guardia de Natsu se acercó con el felino entre las manos.

— Dilo, o lo vas a ver morir — dijo Natsu

— ¡Te lo juro por Dios! ¡Déjale en paz Natsu-san! ¡Tú también tienes un gato, piensa en cómo te sentirías! — intentaba ponerse de pie y correr hacia su 'hermoso' gato, pero su pierna herida se lo impedía

— No me importa, tienes 5 segundos, tic tac, Ichiya —

Ichiya siguió temblando, llevaba 13 años trabajando con Natsu y su padre, no era justo que lo trataran así por un simple resbalón, era estúpido, pero más estúpido fue él al mencionar el tema del policía.

— Se te acabó el tiempo, lo siento — Natsu se levantó, tomó al gato del cuello, y le insertó un cuchillo en el pecho y lo movió hasta los genitales del gato, haciendo que su barriga se abriera y sus órganos salieran del saco de carne, él gato intentó arañarlo o hacer algo para defenderse, pero fue inútil.

Ichiya lloriqueaba a moco tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, inútil.

Natsu se acercó y se limpió la sangre del gato en el pulcro traje de Ichiya, se levantó y le disparó en la otra pierna

— Dilo de una puta vez — amenazó

Uno de los hombres que estaban en el almacén cuando llegaron sacó al gato y lo botó afuera del recinto.

— No me dijo su nombre… era calvo, solo me dijo que su nombre empezaba con J, y me dijo que si lo ayudaba a que cayeras preso o a que te mataran me iba a dar una buena paga y una propiedad en España o Francia, me dejó su tarjeta, pero soy muy descuidado y la perdí, de la emboscada de hoy no sabía nada, lo juro… meen~ — gimoteó Ichiya

— ¿Ves que no era tan fácil? — Natsu le sonrió alegremente

— ¿Lo dejarás vivir, Natsu-san? — preguntó Sting, mientras Orga solo fruncía el ceño, no iba a ver diversión hoy para él, tal parece

— Por supuesto que no, ya la cagó bastante, no puedo dejar que ande por ahí embarrándola más. — le respondió Natsu

Sting suspiró y Orga sonrió.

— Pónganlo en una silla — dijo Natsu con cansancio, los hombres obedecieron y lo colocaron erguido, Ichiya ya estaba muerto por dentro, acababa de ver morir al único ser vivo que amaba, sin poder hacer nada.

Lo tuvieron que amarrar con unas sogas para que no se cayera de la silla, Natsu se acercó a su rostro y vio sus ojos sin vida.

— Por cómo estás, deduzco que matarte sería lo mejor para ti —

Ichiya no dijo nada y se dejó hacer, se había rendido ante la vida, pero como Natsu dijo, no sería una muerte rápida.

— Báñenlo — ordenó Natsu a un par de hombres que estaban detrás de la silla de Ichiya, llevaban camisetas de tirantes y guantes, junto con sus capuchas, cargaron un galón de lo que parecía ser gasolina y se la rociaron toda a Ichiya, quien respingó por el ardor que le causaba en las heridas.

Natsu permaneció en su lugar y le dio una señal con la mano a otro encapuchado, que se acercó y prendió un encendedor, para luego arrojárselo al pelirrojo que estaba sentado.

Orga amplió su sonrisa, era morboso, él disfrutaba ver las ejecuciones de todos los enemigos de la mafia a la que pertenecía, y ver a su jefe hacer un trabajo tan espléndido le llenaba el pecho de orgullo de trabajar para ese hombre pelirrosado que miraba sin expresión alguna como las llamas comenzaban a aparecer de repente en todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo que gritó de dolor

Sting en cambio apartó la mirada y se quedó observando un pedazo de carne que colgaba de un gancho, llevaba trabajando con Ichiya al menos 3 años, verlo morir así, le hizo sentir un poco de pena por el pelirrojo, pero solo un poco.

— Suficiente — habló Natsu, y otros dos hombres se acercaron rápidamente con cubos de agua helada y la rociaron sobre Ichiya, quien muy a su pesar, seguía vivo.

— ¿Aprendiste la lección? — preguntó Natsu al hombre carbonizado en frente de él, sus ojos habían explotado por el ardor del fuego, su piel estaba ultra sensible, su cabello tampoco existía, era un cadáver con vida.

Natsu sintió pena, sacó su pistola y le disparó en la frente rápidamente, enfundó el arma y se dio la vuelta, los pistoleros tomaron esto como una orden de _"Desháganse de él" _y así lo hicieron, lo subieron con todo y silla a una camioneta que entregaba carne a las carnicerías de la ciudad de Kiev, Ucrania.

Natsu caminó hacia donde estaban Sting y Orga.

— Hey Sting, bastante tiempo sin vernos — saludó Natsu mientras le palmeaba la espalda al rubio como si nada hubiera pasado momentos antes

— Si Natsu-san, y cuando vienes, es solo para regañar, así que, ¿Qué haré para que estés contento esta vez? — preguntó calmado el rubio

— En un momento vemos eso… ¡Orga!, estás muy callado — giró su rostro al del peliverde

— Cuanto tiempo Natsu-san, díganos a Sting y a mí que es lo que necesita, y si son más espectáculos como el que acabo de ver, voy corriendo a hacer el mandado — sonrió

— Es algo parecido, primero que nada, Ichiya era el terrateniente de este pútrido lugar, ahora lo serás tú, Sting, tú eres el encargado de la seguridad de los cargamentos de Gajeel que van para Moldova y Rumania, también lo eres de los actos diplomáticos con esos Ucranianos desquiciados que mataron a 50 de tus hombres hace 2 días. —

— ¿M-mis hombres? — titubeó Sting

— Si, Sting, ¿No oíste bien? Eres el nuevo jefe aquí, por lo tanto, las muertes son tu responsabilidad, en cuanto a ti Orga, tú entrarás después de Sting, si las negociaciones fallan, empieza a cazarlos uno a uno, vigilen las fronteras muy bien, cada carro de turistas que vengan de Polonia que sea inspeccionado a detalle — informó Natsu.

— Está bien, cumpliré mi trabajo, Natsu-san, no se preocupe — le respondió Orga feliz por el trabajo que le habían dado

— Si Natsu-san, nosotros nos haremos cargo — dijo mientras encendía un cigarro e intentaba tranquilizarse, porque sabía que si hacía mal su trabajo, terminaría como Ichiya, a pesar de ser amigo de Natsu desde los 6 años, sabía que en el trabajo no había amistades tan duraderas ni fuertes.

— Muy bien, me voy, he quedado de verme con Jenny en un motel de paso cerca de aquí, que pasen buena noche — se despidió Natsu

Los otros 2 se despidieron con la mano y lo veían salir del almacén junto a sus gatilleros

— ¿Quién es Jenny? — preguntó Orga, la curiosidad lo mataba

— Una rubia que conoció Natsu-san hace como 5 meses atrás, ha sido su puta personal desde entonces, se la folla cada que viene, está muy buena en realidad, pero no permite que nadie más la toque, y la muy puta sigue al pie de la letra sus órdenes, no todos los días se ve a una zorra tan lista — respondió Sting sonriendo

* * *

Lucy estaba distraída viendo el camino que no se percató cuando llegaron a una enorme casa de lujo con un chistoso libro en la parte más alta de la propiedad, de seguro ahí vivía Levy pensó la rubia cuando se enteró que ya habían llegado, nada más al bajar del auto pudo ver a su amiga de toda la vida correr hacia ella

— ¡Lu-chan! ¡Te esperé tanto! Estaba muy preocupada, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí —la peliazul la abrazó con fuerza

— Sí Levy-chan, pero hubiera llegado antes si no me hubiera perdido o me hubieras contestado antes no hubiera tenido que requerir una escolta personal — dijo la rubia entusiasmada mientras hacía referencia a los hombres que la llevaron a su residencia

— Si bueno, ven te quiero presentar a mis padres, a mi madre ya la conoces, pero a mi papá no, ni a mi novio — Ok, eso había tomado por sorpresa a la rubia, a su papá solo lo había visto en fotos, a su mamá la vio una vez en San Petesburgo, pero no sabía que Levy tuviera novio, nunca le habló de uno, y llevaban 10 años de conocerse.

— Espera, ¿Cómo que novio? Jamás me dijiste que tenías uno —

— Si bueno, es algo tímido, pero ya lo verás te va a caer muy bien, es más, mira ahí viene — Levy señaló las escaleras que llevaban a su casa, la cual tenía un gran patio y estaba algo alejada de la ciudad, como un rancho o algo asi.

El hombre que venía vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca por dentro y una corbata también negra, una pañoleta negra con una línea blanca en la frente y el pelo negro y rebelde caía como una cascada alocada por su espalda. Sonrió cuando vio a Levy, quien vestía un pequeño vestido negro que le quedaba al ras del trasero y que apenas cubría los casi inexistentes pechos de la peliazul, Gajeel disfrutaba la vista.

— Lu-chan, él es Gajeel, mi novio, Gajeel, ella es Lu-chan, mi mejor amiga — sonrió la pequeña bibliotecaria

— Mucho gusto, soy Lucy Ashley — dijo Lucy mientras extendía su mano, cuando Lucy viajaba o socializaba no acostumbraba a dar su apellido real, tenía miedo, después de todo, era policía y en un país lleno de corrupción y violencia y ella estando desarmada podría ser peligroso

— Gajeel Cheney, un placer — contestó Gajeel, nadie lo notó, solo él y los hombres que trajeron a Lucy a la casa de Levy, pero ese tampoco era el apellido de Gajeel, también desconfiaba mucho.

* * *

Thefuck, 3er capítulo, dejen sus opiniones, sigo diciendo que soy una basura escribiendo este tipo de historias, bueno, todo tipo de historias en realidad, sin embargo, si me dicen lo contrario en un review me levantará el autoestima y no me mataré (broma) :)

"_Si se me escapó algo y no hay concordancia en alguna parte, o de repente pierda congruencia la historia, díganmelo y lo intentaré corregir"_


	4. Insomnio

**KIEV, UCRANIA. 2010**

Miraba constantemente el reloj digital que estaba sobre el buró en la habitación del motel de paso donde se encontraba, solo llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, con una corbata negra y un saco del mismo color, de ahí para abajo estaba completamente desnudo, sentado sobre la pequeña pero cómoda cama de la habitación.

Frunció el ceño en excitación cuando la rubia succionó su miembro con fuerza y lo sacó de su boca haciendo un ruido sugerente.

Estaba a punto de venirse, y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho esa noche, Jenny sabía complacerlo.

Miró de nuevo el reloj, 05:32 am, no había dormido nada en al menos 36 horas, necesitaba un descanso, ya jugaría con Jenny otro día, además, Sting no había llamado para informar cómo iban las cosas desde la noche anterior, donde mataron a Ichiya, y Sting pasó a ser la persona a cargo de lo que sucedía en Kiev, y toda Ucrania.

Con su mano tomó la cabellera de Jenny y la jaló delicadamente para apartarla, ella se lamió los labios y lo miró con ojos interrogantes, esperando una explicación del porqué su repentina abstinencia a la felación.

— Ya jugamos bastante, estoy cansado y tengo que manejar de regreso a Moscú — dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba del lugar y buscaba sus pantalones y ropa interior

— ¿Por qué no te vas en avión? No manejas tú y puedes descansar más — ella también se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a buscar su ropa, ya que a diferencia de Natsu, ella si estaba completamente desnuda.

— Sabes que es muy peligroso, y más con estos idiotas y su idea de que pueden trabajar por su cuenta, intentarán algo más, ya lo intentaron cuando venía de Minsk, en la carretera —

— Si me enteré, vi el reporte preliminar de las noticias, no te pasó nada, ¿Cierto? — en su voz se notaba preocupación. Se agachó para recoger su ropa interior, y al hacerlo dejó expuesto su trasero al aire en dirección a Natsu, quien se abrochaba la camisa y la miraba con una media sonrisa.

— Claro que no, soy invencible recuerda. Por cierto, si sigues agachándote así tendré que posponer mi salida a Moscú — comentó cuando se comenzaba a abrochaba los botones de las mangas de su camisa

— Mhmn~… me encantaría — estaba dándose la vuelta cuando el sonido de un celular destrozó la pasión del lugar, era el celular de Natsu

Éste solo suspiró y tomó su celular, salió de la habitación y contestó, ya con la ropa puesta, algo desordenada, pero en su lugar, después de todo.

— Salamander, ¿Dónde mierda te metiste?, he mandado a buscarte a cada rincón de Moscú y no estás — la voz del otro lado parecía que estaba enojada.

— Cálmate Gajeel, vine a hacer lo que tú no haces nunca, pendejo, en vez de darme las gracias me vienes a regañar por hacer tu trabajo — contestó lo más calmado posible

— Oh, ¿Y qué trabajo fue? —

Natsu se palmeó la cara

— ¿Has leído las noticias del periódico? — preguntó

— No, he estado ocupado, ¿Por qué? ¿Algo relevante? —

— ¡Oh no, por supuesto que no! Ah, un pequeño detallito, la mitad de tus hombres en Ucrania se rebelaron contra ti, un policía sobornó a tu lugarteniente en Kiev y le dio información potencialmente peligrosa, ah y los polacos están entrando como ratas a Ucrania sin nuestro permiso y causando graves daños, sin contar de que casi me matan en el camino. — respondió sarcástico.

— Oh… ¿Y no te pasó nada? —

— Vete a la mierda Gajeel — estaba a punto de colgar, pero Gajeel lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera, no cuelgues! Te estuve buscando porque quiero que me hagas un favor —

— ¿Otro aparte de éste? —

— Es uno… un tanto diferente… solo ven lo más rápido que puedas a Moscú, te daré indicaciones en cuanto llegues, es urgente, ven rápido, por favor —

Ok, eso había sido raro para Natsu, nunca en su vida había escuchado a Gajeel pedirle algo de favor, siempre eran insultos, se llevaban bien, después de todo eran primos.

— Está bien, voy de salida, prepárame un vuelo en Rostov del Don, no voy a manejar hasta Moscú de nuevo, lo más lejos que llegaré será Volgogrado — y colgó, sin dejar que Gajeel dijera nada más.

Entró de nuevo en la habitación y vio a Jenny sentada en la cama, jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa, y se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior.

Natsu supo que era el momento de la despedida, y con ello, el de la paga.

Jenny Realight no hacía eso por gusto, bueno, en parte sí, le gustaba mucho Natsu, y le gustaba como le hacía el amor (según ella, porque para Natsu era solo un método para borrar el estrés, tirándosela), pero también lo hacía porque no tenía dinero, y no es que no pudiera trabajar y conseguir dinero honradamente, es solo que… tener una hermana menor con Síndrome de Down y con los gastos de las terapias y todos los estudios y esa mierda, no le rendía ni para comer un pedazo de pan. Hasta que conoció a Natsu, claro. Él le dijo que si se convertía en su concubina personal cada vez que fuera a Kiev, le daría una gran suma de dinero cada semana, o cada que la visitara, para mantener los gastos de su hermana menor, Beth Realight. Natsu tuvo que conocerla para poder tragarse el cuento de que en realidad estaba necesitada para requerir tanto dinero, y como él tenía un corazón de pollo, aceptó darle el dinero semanalmente, a cambio claro, de sexo.

— ¿Por qué después de 2 años sigues poniéndote nerviosa? Anda, sin pena, que cuando estamos en la cama eres muy diferente a como estás ahora —

— Eso es c-completamente d-diferente… — se puso roja de la vergüenza

Natsu le extendió un fajo de billetes, todo era en efectivo con Natsu Dragneel.

— 200,000 rublos, como cada semana — le dijo serio

Con cuidado acercó su mano hasta el montón de billetes que Natsu había sacado de un pequeño maletín que siempre llevaba consigo, y los tomó.

— Bien, tengo que irme ya, Gajeel me está esperando y dice que es urgente, volveré dentro de dos semanas tal vez, el viernes siguiente estará el dinero en tu cuenta bancaria — tomó el maletín, lo cerró y sujetó sus llaves

— Sí… te esperaré, Natsu — se levantó y caminó hacia él dispuesta a darle un beso de despedida

— Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas románticas, Jenny — volteó el rostro y se despidió con un hasta luego, saliendo del lugar, dejando sola a Jenny, quién solo suspiró y se retiró cuidando con su vida su dinero.

Natsu se subió al deportivo, y vio que una camioneta negra estaba enfrente de su carro, por un momento se preocupó, luego vio las placas y se tranquilizó, eran su escolta.

Sacó una bolsita con polvo blanco de su saco, lo agitó un poco y lo dejó caer en una pequeña libreta que traía con él, sacó su tarjeta de crédito y formó una línea, después de que la línea estuviera hecha sacó un billete, lo hizo rollo y aspiró el polvo blanco.

Tosió un poco y se limpió la nariz, con eso bastaría para mantenerlo despierto el resto del camino, arrancó y cuando lo hizo la camioneta también arrancó, siguiéndolo a dondequiera que fuera.

* * *

Cuando Lucy despertó se sorprendió un poco, la mañana anterior estaba en su cómoda cama de su pequeño departamento en Berlín, y hoy despertaba en una enorme cama en una residencia en Moscú, sonrió al recordar a Levy y su cara de felicidad cuando le presentó a ese tal Gajeel Cheney, no le daba buena espina, por eso no dio su apellido real, Levy se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, además, el hecho de que tuviera guardaespaldas a donde sea que fuese seguía sin darle mucha seguridad, tendría que averiguar quién era él en realidad.

Ayer apenas le había dado tiempo de hablar siquiera un poco con Levy y su madre, su padre y Gajeel se habían pasado toda la tarde platicando y conviviendo en los amplios jardines, pero ella se fue a dormir temprano, estaba muy cansada, y el crudo frío ruso no ayudó mucho.

Observó su reloj, las 10:35 am, bostezó y se dio una rápida ducha y se alistó, al salir encontró los pasillos vacíos, y le pareció increíble que Levy viviera en un lugar tan elegante y grande, ella era muy sencilla a decir verdad, jamás utilizaba joyas caras o ropa de marca, aunque ella bien sabía que al tener tantas bibliotecas debía generar mucho dinero, y su madre era una escritora famosa en Europa.

Al caminar por los pasillos llegó al comedor, donde halló a Levy desayunando, muy contenta.

— Buenos días, Levy-chan, ¿Por qué tan contenta? — preguntó pícara la rubia

— Por ninguna razón en específico, Lu-chan, toma asiento, en un momento te servirán la comida, por cierto, ponto guapa, en la cena llegarán bastantes invitados, y entre ellos el primo de Gajeel, quien sabe, tal vez sea guapo y te lo enganches, eh, eh — le dijo la pequeña mujercita.

— No digas eso Levy-chan, sabes que aún no he dejado bien en claro las cosas con Loke, sigue insistiendo en que sea su novia y me cela mucho, bueno, de hecho no estoy como para relaciones formales o informales, mi vida es perfecta así — contestó sonriendo mientras se sentaba

— Pues yo digo que deberías darle una respuesta clara y concisa a Loke —

— Y ya se la di, y a pesar de que le dije que no, sigue insistiendo — suspiró y se dejó caer en la mesa

— Es un terco, ya entenderá —

— ¿Y Gajeel? Más bien, ¿Y todos? — preguntó Lucy extrañándose de no ver a nadie

— Gajeel y mi padre han salido a beber en un bar del centro, y mi madre ha ido a comprar las cosas para la cena junto con las cocineras —

— ¿Qué tan importante será la cena? —

— Oh, lo será bastante Lu-chan, te lo aseguro, ya lo verás — le guiñó un ojo.

— Bueno, te bombardearía de preguntas de los detalles de cómo conociste y donde conociste a tu noviecito que tenías bien oculto, pero muero de hambre, y no haré preguntas con el estómago vacío —

— Sí, sí, en la noche lo dejaré todo en claro — le sonrió inocentemente mientras seguía comiendo y el plato con huevos picados le llegaba a su asiento a Lucy.

* * *

Natsu se encontraba en el pequeño aeropuerto privado en Moscú, bajando del avión, el sueño lo estaba matando, pero el pendejo de Gajeel había insistido en que se diera prisa, al bajar se encontró con que ya lo esperaban, el viejo auto de su padre lo llevaría a la dirección que Gajeel le había dado apenas había tocado Rostov del Don.

El auto lo dirigió por las congestionadas calles de Rusia al medio día, llevándolos a un elegante bar, donde se bajó y aún con sueño, entró, buscó con la mirada a Gajeel, quién se encontraba hablando amenamente con un señor de pelo azul y con un traje elegante de color caqui, Natsu frunció el ceño.

Gajeel no tenía que andar así como así en las calles, ahora era alguien importante, tenía que aprender a vivir como lo que era.

Se acercó al dúo de hombres que estaban tomando un buen Tequila en una mesa un tanto apartada de las demás.

— Buenas tardes, Gajeel,…. ¿Señor? — saludó con la mirada cansada

— McGarden, Larth McGarden — se presentó y le extendió la mano en forma de saludo

Natsu tomó su mano y la sacudió ligeramente, volteó su mirada a Gajeel por unos momentos y éste negó levemente con la cabeza, Natsu entendió y entonces respondió.

— Dragion, Natsu Dragion — se soltó y suspiró, tomó asiento en una silla y se sirvió un poco de Tequila en un vaso de vidrio — ¿Y a qué se debe esta informal reunión? — preguntó lo más educado posible Natsu.

— Gi-hi, se me olvidó esa parte, Natsu, el señor Larth es mi suegro, y estamos pasando un tiempo de convivencia — una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gajeel

Natsu casi se ahoga con el trago de licor.

— ¿S-suegro? ¿Desde cuándo tienes novia… o esposa? — preguntó Natsu recuperando la cordura

— Gi-hi, jamás te dije, queríamos que fuera algo discreto, y es mi novia, aún no es mi esposa — sonrió y bebió más Tequila

— Bueno, pues es un placer haberlo conocido, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para beber el resto de la tarde —

— Espera, nosotros también vamos de salida, te estábamos esperando, nos quedaremos unos días en la casa del señor Larth, y hoy en la noche habrá un cena importante y quiero que estés ahí — se levantó de su asiento

— Oh Gajeel, deja las formalidades por favor, solo llámame Larth. — también se levantó de su asiento

Natsu miró con el ceño fruncido a Gajeel, quién le respondió con una sarcástica mirada de cachorrito, el pelirrosa suspiró y los siguió fuera del bar, el auto del señor Larth era elegante, un BMW negro y pulcro.

Se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la residencia de la familia McGarden sin mediar palabra, Natsu iba revisando su celular, Gajeel observando el camino y el señor Larth hablando por télefono.

Al llegar a la enorme casa Natsu dejó de observar su celular para poder observarla mejor, Gajeel tenía guardias como cabellos en la cabeza cuidando el lugar.

En el porche de la casa, se encontraban 3 mujeres sentadas en unas cómodas mecedoras, una un tanto mayor y de pelo azul, una pequeña peliazul sonriente y una hermosa rubia.

Las observó un poco más, supuso que la novia de Gajeel era la rubia y las peliazules eran familia o algo así, no le importó mucho en realidad, solo quería llegar y dormir un poco.

Cuando los tres se bajaron del auto fueron recibidos por la mujer de pelo azul más pequeña, quien al llegar donde estaban los 3 varones tomó a Gajeel y le dio un beso en los labios.

Natsu se sorprendió, ¿Ella era la novia de Gajeel? Vaya gustos.

Dirigió su mirada al frente y observó como el señor Larth entraba a la casa tomado de la mano de la otra mujer de pelo azul, la madre de la novia de Gajeel, supuso.

Y cuando volteó a ver a la rubia supo que estaba como él, sin saber que hacer a donde ir o con quien ir, ya que Gajeel y su novia habían entrado en la casa abrazados sin siquiera decirles nada.

Natsu se paró frente a la puerta, indeciso a entrar así como así o tocar. La rubia se paró a un lado de él y lo miró un momento.

— Lucy Ashley — le extendió su mano y le sonrió

Natsu levantó una ceja y la observó mejor, se parecía bastante a la rubia que había visto el día anterior cuando iba al bar con Gray, de hecho, era exactamente igual, solo que, claro, con ropa distinta.

— Natsu Dragion — respondió tomando su mano, sin soltarle la mirada.

— ¿Amigo de Gajeel? — preguntó curiosa

— No, su primo en realidad — se había perdido en aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate

— Oh, yo soy la mejor amiga de Levy-chan, la novia de tu primo — sonrió cuando vio que el pelirrosa estaba perdido en sus ojos, en realidad, a Lucy se le hizo muy guapo, tenía un fuerte y bien formado cuerpo, ojos color jade, pelo rebelde color rosa, piel ligeramente bronceada e iba vestido muy elegante, a diferencia de ayer. Sí, ella lo reconoció como el pervertido que se le quedó mirando en la calle.

— Ya veo, ¿Podemos pasar? Es decir, los cuatro se fueron sin decirnos nada —

— Claro, Levy-chan me dijo que te dijera que te sintieras cómodo, estás como en tu casa —

Abrió la puerta, pero no entró, Lucy lo miró extrañada.

— Damas primero — sonrió, la rubia tenía un cuerpo de infarto, y no iba a dejar pasar la posibilidad de tal vez tener un poco de diversión con ella, pero no hoy. Estaba muy cansado para quitarse la ropa siquiera.

Ella se sonrojó y aceptó con movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, al pasar, meneó las caderas y su corta minifalda se levantó un poco, dejando ver el inicio de sus glúteos, no es como si ella lo hubiera hecho a propósito, pero al ver por encima del hombro, le encantó ver la imagen de aquél pelirrosa tragando duro por haber visto ese hermoso trasero que ella poseía.

Una vez entraron a la casa Lucy tomó camino para el comedor, donde todos estaban, menos Gajeel, quién bajaba de unas enormes escaleras frente a la puerta de entrada.

— Tu habitación está lista, a las 8 será la cena, más te vale estar listo Salamander — y le dio un papelito y una llave, en el papel venía el número de su habitación, la número 9.

Suspiró y subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe y lo primero que hizo fue tomar algo de ropa que le había dejado Gajeel y meterse a dar un baño, eran apenas las 2 de la tarde, tenía 5 horas para dormir y relajarse antes de la dichosa cena, y Sting seguía sin llamarle, le preocupaba eso.

Se desvistió y entró al baño rápidamente metiéndose a la regadera.

Afuera, en el pasillo la rubia caminaba buscando de nuevo su habitación, ya que al despertarse no le había dado mucha importancia donde estaba, moría de hambre en ese momento, la número 6, no tardó mucho en encontrarla, entró y le pareció extraño que hubieran cambiado las sábanas tan pronto, y había una maleta que no era suya, le pareció todavía más extraño. Y cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama se oyó un ruido de la puerta del baño.

Ella se sobresaltó y entonces vio que el mismo pelirrosa que había visto en la entrada de la casa salía del baño cubriéndose de la cadera para abajo con una toalla, dando una imagen muy sugestiva a la rubia que miraba todo muy cómoda en la cama, sin decir nada.

"Dragion" se secaba el cabello con una toalla mientras agachaba la cabeza, eso dio tiempo a Lucy para observarlo por completo, su cuerpo bien marcado, sin embargo, poseía varías cicatrices, algunas profundas, y ella siendo policía conocía de heridas, y logró ver al menos 2 de impacto de bala, se sorprendió, pero no hizo ruido alguno. Siguió bajando su mirada y se topó con el límite de la toalla, donde pudo confirmar que, efectivamente, era pelirrosa natural. Se sonrojó fervientemente y volteó la cara a la puerta, inmóvil.

Cuando Natsu levantó la cabeza vio a la rubia de hace rato mirando la puerta con un severo sonrojo en la cara.

Sonrió de medio lado.

— Si eso es lo que querías pudiste haberlo dicho hace un rato, lo de la minifalda fue una pista, pero esto es muy directo, Lucy —

Ella se sonrojó todavía más y apretó las sábanas con fuerza.

— Para tu información, Dragion, ésta es MI habitación, el único intruso aquí, eres tú, y eres el único que piensa que haremos tal barbarie —

Natsu frunció el ceño y la miró seriamente

— No sé de qué hablas, Barbie, pero ésta es mi habitación, tengo mi llave y el papel donde indica el número, el 9, ¿Ves? — dijo mostrándole un pequeño papel con el número 9.

— ¿9? Mi habitación es la 6 — dijo extrañada

— Pues que no sepas contar no es mi culpa, ahora largo, tengo sueño, y si estás aquí con esa falda corta se me va a ir el sueño, y en la cena estaré durmiéndome — Lucy frunció el ceño y lo miró con furia, era un descarado.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y señaló el número que marcaba la habitación.

— ¿Lo ves? Es un 6, no un 9, ahora lárgate tú —

Natsu suspiró y se acercó a ella y a la puerta

— No hace falta ser un genio para ver que ese maldito número de descolgó — afirmó y tomó el número de la puerta, lo giró haciéndolo quedar como un 9 otra vez, lo apretó contra la puerta y quedó firme.

Levantó una ceja y sonrió, de verdad que esa rubia era tonta, como la creencia popular.

— Pues cuando llegué era un 6 — dijo en su defensa mientras salía de la habitación, pasando por el lado del pelirrosa, pero al mover la mano, quedó justó en la pierna del hombre.

No dijo nada y la quitó velozmente, susurró un _"Adiós" _y se fue con la cara tan caliente como una espada recién forjada.

El pelirrosa sonrió y cerró la puerta, ésta vez con delicadeza para no volver a mover el número de la habitación, se acercó a la cama y tomó su ropa, que la rubia en su momento de torpeza ni siquiera vio, se vistió y se dejó caer en la cama, suspiró hondo y dejó que Morfeo lo llevara a dar un paseo.

Lucy se dejó caer sobre su cómoda cama y sonrió, aún le daba mala espina ese pelirrosa y su extraño primo, sin embargo, no se preocuparía demasiado, Levy-chan parecía realmente enamorada de ese tal Gajeel Cheney, y con respecto a Natsu Dragion, Levy-chan le había asegurado que solo se quedaría un par de días y luego se iría con su primo, y tendría el resto de las vacaciones para platicar y pasar el tiempo con su querida mejor amiga, aunque ese pelirrosa le había dado escalofríos, era muy guapo, y el hecho de que intentara coquetearle le gustaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo, era algo callado, podría traer problemas, pensó.

Además estaba el peligro latente de que su padre se enterara de que estaba en Moscú, y no en San Petesburgo como ella le había dicho, claro le tuvo que mentir para que la dejara ir y tuvo que tomar doble vuelo para que su padre no la siguiera. Porque si se enteraba que estaba en esa ciudad que tanto odiaba, de seguro vendría a por ella y armaría un escándalo.

Suspiró y se acomodó para tomar una pequeña siesta, Levy-chan estaba haciendo los preparativos para la cena junto a su madre y las cocineras, e insistieron en que ella se fuera a descansar para que tuviera apetito para la cena.

* * *

Bueno, aquí el capítulo 4. Gracias por los reviews de los capítulos anteriores :)

_Si hay alguna falta ortográfica o algún tema fuera de contexto házmelo saber por PM o un review, no sean tímidos ni se abstengan, insúltenme si es necesario, PERO COMENTEN POR FAVOR T_T_


End file.
